


Hollow and Empty (Aftermath)

by TheNightMother



Series: Fallout Feb. 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: Hancock dropped to a crouch beside him and slipped an arm around the man, pulling him back from the mess he was creating when he spotted a strange glint in the gore. “Now, now. It’s not that bad. There’s...” He stopped to give the other man a shake so he watched as the ghoul picked up the competent that was sticking out from the pile of brain matter. Even the ghoul struggled not to gag. “There’s something here.”
Series: Fallout Feb. 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621492
Kudos: 3





	Hollow and Empty (Aftermath)

“Brother?”

It echoed in his head, hollow and empty.

Hollow and empty.

A very bitter huff of laughter, escaped the  Vaulties lips at the thought. That was the best way to describe how this stupid fucking adventure had ended. Kellog was dead and they were no closer to finding his son. 

The ghoul watched as the other man stomped over to the corpse of the grizzled  merc with rage in his eyes, giving the body a light nudge with his toe  before his leg wound back and he started  _ really  _ kicking. Tears and snot were dripping down the other man’s face by the time the steel toe of his boot connected with something just as solid.

“Hey... hey man. Slow it down” Hancock went over to the other man sliding a hand on his shoulder to gently pull him away from the deflating puddle of man he was turning Kellog into. The  Vaultie turned on him, near feral look in his eyes when he looked at the ghoul and he pulled his fist back as if to strike.

“Hey Brother. Just me. John Hancock. Friendly neighborhood ghoul. Put that fist down for me, will  ya ’?”

The  Vaultie seemed to respond well to his voice and Hancock could see the muscles in his arm relaxing slightly. If talking got him out of getting his face beaten to a pulp, talking is what he would do.

“Yeah, there we go brother. See? It’s just me. We got ‘ em . Fucker is dead.  Ya ’ did it.”

The  Vaulties voice was broken, sobs coming out between words when he spoke. 

“Yeah. But what for? Nothing! He told me FUCKING NOTHING HANCOCK!” The  Vaultie dropped to the ground and took his rage out on Kellog’s already broken face. The sounds that filled the air as his fists pummeled the corpse were sickening. 

Hancock dropped to a crouch beside him and slipped an arm around the man, pulling him back from the mess he was creating when he spotted a strange glint in the gore. “Now, now. It’s not that bad. There’s...” He stopped to give the other man a shake so he watched as the ghoul picked up the competent that was sticking out from the pile of brain matter. Even the ghoul struggled not to gag. “There’s something here.”


End file.
